Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death/Weapons
This page shows all the weapons that all the characters can use as soon as the player buy them or get them in the Story Mode and Mission Mode. There are several kinds of weapons, exactly 15: Swords, Scepters and Staffs, Edges, Hammers, Orbitars, Arms, Legs, Guns, Disks and Fans, Bows, Spears, Projectiles, Palms, Armor Weapons and Claws and Pincers. Scepters *'Athena Scepter': the goddess of knowledge usually brings this scepter. The user of this weapon can control scepter attacks better and will have a better view point in the strategy. It unlocks the attack Athena's White Lightning, a kind of attack that can blind the rival and make a big damage. *'Laser Staff: '''this staff can control different kind of lasers that change of element. For example, he can use lasers that control the ice, lasers that control electricity, etc... It unlocks the attack ''Laser Storm, ''this attack produce a giant amount of lasers that are discontrolled and can make a big damage. *'Thanatos Staff: the staff that can control the dead energy but all the power of this scepter is liberated when it's used by its owner, Thanatos. If he uses it, the touch of this stuff can kill anyone. This metallic weapon can be used also as a stick to hit the enemies. This weapon unlocks the attack Death Thunder, this attack produce a dark-red thunder that can kill anyone easily. *'Hypnos Staff: '''the staff that can control the psichic energy of the dream but all the power of this scepter is liberated when it's used by its owner, Hypnos. If he uses it, the touch of this stuff can put to sleep anyone. This metallic weapon can be used also as a stick to hit the enemies. This weapon unlocks the attack Dream Lightning, this attack produce a sky-blue-red light flash that can put to sleep anyone easily. *Phobos Staff: the staff that can control the psichic energy of the fear but all the power of this scepter is liberated when it's used by its owner, Phobos. If he uses it, the touch of this stuff can paralize anyone for the fear. This metallic weapon can be used also as a stick to hit the enemies. This weapon unlocks the attack ''Fear Voltage, this attack produce a giant thunder ball with a mix of psychic power that can paralize the rival. Swords *'''Medusa Sword: this sword was made with a lot of underworld energy. It tries to be similar to the mythological creature, Medusa. This weapon has a lot of snakes to be picked. Also, the reflexction of the sword will petrify anyone that sees that reflection in the sword. *'Titan Sword: '''this weapon is perfect for people that are strong enough. This sword is very big and the cuts that it produces are terribly dangerous. It can even cut mountains, according to ancient myths. It unlocks the attack ''Giant Fissure. When the user hits the sword on the floor, the floor gets broken very easily and the energy of the cut can produce also damage. Hammers *'North Hammer': this hammer was made with a magnetized piece of steel in the North Pole. It has strange powers that creates magnetic fields. The handle of the hammer is made of ice as tough as a diamond. All the magnetic powers are much powerful with this hammer. *'Hephestus Club: '''this kind of giant hammer was made by Hephestus, god of the fire and forging. This kind of club produces igneous hits that can burn whatever it hits. The club was used in the past to wake up the power of volcanoes and was very useful to produce the fire. Spears *'Flower Spear': It was made of a special kind of magic that controls all the flowers and plants. It can produce different aromas that can make a person sleep, poison anyone or even confuse the rivals. The head of the spear is made of steel and the handle of the spear is made of tough wooden stalk. *'Marble Spear: classic and luxury spear that is weird to find. First, the user can think it's fragile, but this kind of marble is really resistant. It was created in the Renaissance as a gift for a king but it was never used. The handle is made of steel and the head of the spear is of marble that can get volcanic powers really easily. It's really resistant to high temperatures. Arrows and Bows *'''Dream Arrows: It's a weird kind of arrows that can easily put a rival to sleep. It's made of iron covered by a mercury layer. It can also have a toxic effect if the rival is reached by lots of them. It was made with the power of Morpheus, and the touch of the bow can be lethal in a middle of the battle. *'Sunshine Bow: '''This bow is made thanks to the sunshine energy that was frozen. But the kind of energy that the arrows that it throws has makes a strange effect. The user throws cold arrows that can burn the enemies because it's as hot as the sun. The bow is done with frozen plasma, similar to the sun plasma. This weapon unlocks the attack ''Plasma Arrows, ''burning arrows that cun easily burn the rival. Edges *'Artemuse Edge': Also called Edge of love. It was made in the middle age when a warrior needed an invencible weapon to save her love. It's made with gold bathed in blood of the warrior that made it have his soul. It can also unlock the attack Love Punch. That can make someone fall in love of the user of the weapons. *'Jupiter Axe: the reason of the name of this weapon may be because of the Roman God, Jupiter. It's the equivalent god to Zeus in the Roman Mythology. It's the axe of the god of sky and it can controls thunder powers due to the fact that it's related to Zeus. This axe can unlock the attack, Thunder Deity Hit, it's a really strong hit with the thunder power. Arms *'''Dragon Arm: This weapon is equiped to the arm of the user. It looks the head of a dragon and can be used to bite, throw giant fireballs, energy balls, etc... It was made to create a good weapon for battles in the Middle Age wars. It also unlock the attack Dragon Thunder, that makes the arm throw a giant thunder ball. Legs *'Atlas Boots': Giant boots that a Bracelet can use easily. It was created in the Ancient Greece, to supposedly fight Atlas, one of the titans. But that fight has never happened, so those Boots have never been used. This kind of boots can produce powerful quakes in the ground and crush the rivals of the user of this weapon. Disks and Fans *'Brawl Disk': It's a kind of frisbee with sharp edges that was created in New York in the 50's decade. It was made by a person that wanted to be like a hero in these ages. Thanks to the power of the bracelets, that weapon evolved to be a dangerous weapon that can be burned, electrized, magnetized or whatever the user wants to do with that. Guns *'Thunder Gun': Obviously it's a electric gun. But it's not so simple. Zeus power arrived to this weapon and made it a celestial weapon. Besides, this weapon doesn't need to be charged, because it uses its own energy the shoot. It also unlocks the attack Thunder Bullets, small thunderballs that can produce the same damage that a simple bullet. Orbitars *'Venus Orbitars': Two little orbs that can be easily controlled with the mind. It has a big fiery power since the core of the orbitars are magma. It was made in a mythical volcano thanks to the powers of the gods. It unlocks the attack Twin Magma Rays. They throw a magma ray each one that can burn the rival. Palms *'Wivern Palm': this kind of weapon has made by special magic powers, surrounds the arm of the user and lets throw giant attacks. This kind of weapon makes more powerful Dragon attacks and makes impact if the user has the hands next to the rival. It unlocks the attack Hyperimpact. This attack can make a powerful short-range impact. Projectiles *'Chaos Missiles: '''Missiles made of chaos matter from the creation of the universe. They can be thrown with or without canyon. They are very destroyful and leaves a distorsive wake behind them. They unlock the attack ''Chaos Blast. Armor Weapons *'Death Mask: '''This weapon is made thanks to the mask that has the Death Armor. It has a spiky edge that can be used as knife. This dark golden mask also increases the power of the Shadow and Toxic attacks and unlocks the attack ''Dead Confusion, ''a strong kind of confusion attack that can hurt a lot to the rival. Claws and Pincers *'Wolf Claw: '''This weapon is the perfect one for the night. Thanks to Shadow energy, this weapon was created. The different edges are made of iron, molten in a volcano. Thanks to this weapon, the user of it can make perfect cuts. ''Wolf Cut Rain ''is the special attack that is unlocked with this weapon. The user makes fast several cuts in the air that will finally fall down over the victim. Category:Weapons Category:Battle of Bracelets